gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wolf and the Lion
The Wolf and the Lion Episode 1: Robb the Rolemodel ''(26 years played)'' ''' '''First blood We hop right into the war! Edmure Tully's army was pre-mobilized and intercepted an army of the crown, after they slew most (including Tywin Lannister who was caught by a stray bolt in the neck) they found themselves trapped by overwhelming numbers and were slain. With the North having lost almost a third of the army within the first year was a hard blow for the rebels. Arbor wine squabbles In the south there was a big fight between the 'queen' (Cersei) and the 'queen of thornes' (Olenna Tyrell). This escalated into Mace Tyrell being manipulated to rise up in rebellion, following in Robb's footsteps and declaring independence. Other things might also have played a part, like the refusal of a royal marriage/bethrotal. Now the Iron throne has to fight two wars and it's army divided on two fronts. The Reach and North have come to an understanding and have allied themselves against the Throne. Roaring and Howling In the Vale, Lysa Tully died a stressful death and left Robert alone, Robb, being (faraway) family was advised to ward over him and gained support from the Vale. The reinforcements from the North and the Vale streamed unto kingslanding where the Reachmen army just assaulted kingslanding. Since the walls were breached and Joffrey was too proud to surrrender, Robb was able to easily capture kingslanding where Joffrey and his mother stood, laughing manically while holding Sansa Stark's decapitated head. Not surprisingly, these two Lannister were executed by Robb himself. Robb and Mace won their war. The vale, riverlands and the North were one, whereas the reach still stood alone in the south with only an alliance (with the north) keeping them independent. ' ' A bloody succession ''' Tommen now sitting upon the Iron throne was very displeased with life and died of grief shortly after. Myrcella now takes up the crown and wears, ruling with a kind heart and a sense of justice. After the Greyjoy revolt appointed her trusted companion and bodyguard Bronn to lead the goldcloaks and shortly after he was made hand of the king, later succeeded Tyrion Lannister, ruler of the westerlands. '''The Vast and the Furious But the peace was not welcome yet, Dragonstone, then ruled by Stannis was mad with fury and was also leading a rebellion. Sadly he died in battle too (reason unkown) and was succeeded by the then 14 year old Shireen Baratheon. Who lost the rebellion but remained true to her faith. She was imprisoned for a short while, after Myrcella got to know Shireen a bit (physically as well) more she gave truth to her repuation and decided to be kind, she pardoned Shireen and released her. Words have it, that a red priest has declared Shireen the chosen one (azor ahai). Robb is a rolemodel Seeing the chaos the old kraken, Baelon Greyjoy raised his sails and his rebellion while Shireen was still fighting Myrcella. He lost and was stripped of his titles after slaughtering many men, save for Pyke and it's vassals. Myrcella decided to give the paramountship to the Drumms of Old Wyk. The Throne and it's vassals were weak, their manpower only 20% of it's former size. Yet Dorne, who too rose up were valiantly beaten back by the Stormlands and the Westerlands. Doran Martell was sent to the wall and Quentyn Martell inherited Dorne. As sly as a fox rose We are now atleast 16 years from the start.. The reach no longer has an alliance with the Kingdom in the North and has been forced to rejoin the Throne after being threathened by the massive armies on it's borders. The Westerlands, the Crownlands, The Stormlands and Dorne surrounded the reach with it's military might. Lady Lucia Tyrell surrendered immediately. Myrcella rewarded Lucia's wisdom with Florent lands and money of the crown. Winged beasts and limb regrowth After a few years of peace (22 years in) word starts to spread about the now deceased Daenerys Targaryen who hid among the Daynes in high hermitage. Her dragons on the loose, are being chased by ambitious adventurers and rulers who seek their power for themselves. So far no-one managed to tame one, Theon Greyjoy, Garlan Tyrell and Quentyn Martell died in attempt to tame one of the mythical beasts. The queen too tried to tame one, choosing the largest one, Drogon. She flung herself from the saddle right on Drogon's back, in return he decided to bit off her left arm, crunching it while Myrcella was being dragged back into security, screaming in agony. She managed to survive and was later healed by shadowmagic, by none other than Shireen Baratheon. She sealed their friendship with a royal decree that the Rh'llor religion was to be respected which made many lords and ladies frown. ' ' The treaty of the Isle of Faces ''' King Robb 'The not-so-young wolf', wanting peace for his people and preventing bloodshed sent out a letter to Queen Myrcella 'the Kind' (and moon traveler, ask Dumbledore for more info). She received the letter and was asked to meet on the Isle of Faces, a single island in Harrenhal's lake.There she was guided through the thick forest into a clearing with a grand weirdwood tree. She was met by King Robb and his brother, hand of the king, ruler of the riverlands, Brandon 'The cripple' Stark who say at a stone table under the weirdwood tree. At first her retinue reached for their swords once they saw the two direwolfs staring at them. But they left with a whisper from Robb. Robb greeted the queen and her man and offered salt and bread, requesting that she would seat. The queen, oblivious to the meaning of this meeting sat and greeted Robb with a smile. There they both sat talking and considering their options. Both knew there would not be peace for long, unless they'd think of something. Luckily the two were likeminded and sought peace for the kingdoms. After many hours they agreed on a pact of peace and a marriage to seal it. Robb in turn raised a very tall statue on the island itself, displaying a wolf and lion in a 'friendly' manner. The wolf howling on the right and the lion roaring on the left, both facing outward, their backs melted together. The statue can be seen from Harrenhal and towns around the lake. If you travel south and aren't able to see the statue anymore, you have entered the lands of the Iron Throne. Westeros is split and torn by war, yet peace is promised and it's time to rebuild.. or.. If you feel that I left something important out, please let me know in the comments '''TL;DR: Robb stark (vale, riverlands, north) won independence together with Reach, Stannis tried the same and failed fatally, leaving Shireen in charge. Balon too tried and failed, resulting in the revoking of his lands. Dorne was a bit late to the party and lost their independence war with Reach on their side. Crippled Reach, joined back in the throne after it's ruler died. Failed dragontaming and succesful regrowing of limbs happened. Peace treaty between North & Throne, resulting in cool statue on Isle of Faces. TL;DR the TL;DR: Independence only works out for Robb, for now. Episode 2: Just another day in Westeros (15 years) Bickering over pebbles On behalf of a vassal, King Robb asked Queen Myrcella to return Midlor Point to the Vale Lord. After Anyron Baelish, son of Petyr Baelish heard of this he begged Myrcella to say no by writing her a lovely poem consisting of atleast 500 words. She was immediately captivated and had to say "no" to Robb. Robb did not seem to mind this as it really isn't that important.. Dornish Lush Princess Mellei Martell, renowned not for her wry mouth, slanted eyes nor lifeless hair but for the great Dayne rebellion she sparked was brought up in Kings Landing from a young age and was educated there by Queen Myrcella herself. Although she lacks outer charm she makes up with her endless babbling and good grip on ruling a paramouncy. The Daynes that rebelled quickly got replaced by the Allyrions.. Who have to live outside of the castle, since Drogon still resides in the keep. Lion for lunch Hearing this, Queen Myrcella went out herself, once again, to try and tame the horrible black scaled monster. She failed, her arm got mauled off.. for just a while. Next day she erected a big pyre populated with the children of the wilding king, she then continued to regrow her arm while looking at the black remains of the little children. After a while she decided that regrowing her arm wasn't that bad and that she had enough prisoners to burn, yet she hadn't thought of the dragon eating her whole. Obivously Myrcella didn't survive 360 no wildling Meanwhile, up in the North the crazy haired savages tried to climb the great wall of ice and almost succeeded. If it wasn't for the Starks and their bannermen they would have succeeded. Robb himself swung his greatsword in great circles to collect a few more wild eyed wildlings. A thorn in the side south When Robb was fighting at the wall, Margaery Tyrell decided she wanted the Reach, she continued to raise an army of mercenaries with Robb's treasury and march south. Ofcourse she didn't get far, she was intercepted almost right after crossing the border of the Iron Throne. In honor of the peace pact, Queen Myrcella decided that Margaery would be returned to the North unharmed to be chastised by Robb. Margery was then quickly succeeded by Allis Tyrell who is still fighting with her own mercenaries against the Reach, somehow finding the money close to Kingslanding. Little Lion While Myrcella was regrowing her arm, our little Lannister Tyrion, hand of the king passed away by shitting away all his fluids, including blood. A red dead indeed. Bastard Kraken The (former) bastard Greyjoy Heward managed to retake the Iron Isles and spared the previous rulers who now bow before him. He denied Myrcella's command to end hostilities but received no consequence, yet. Episode 3: 2.5 A dish best served hot "All hail her Grace, Myrcella of house Lannister, first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm. I trust Cersei will do fine but.. She was a fine queen and an even better mother, she had the heart of a lioness and proved so by braving dragons and other beasts.. Until she got eaten by Drogon." - Moongirl at the funeral "I loved him like a father." - Moongirl at Moonboy's funeral Prickly Thorns Garlan Tyrell, ruler of the reach was defeated and slain in battle by Ellys Tyrell and her mercenary host. She won the battle but not the war. Bethany Tyrell took the title of Lady of the Reach and rules with a gentle fist until she too, died. This time by murder, Lady Stannis II of the Stormlands assassinated her in order to inherit land, yet clever work by Bethany's spymaster prevented this. Lady stannis herself died in a rebellion, probably my a mob of angry people.. She was known to be a tyrant and kinslayer and the commoner nor the lords really liked her. Lady Casanne Baratheon her heir is now being educated by Queen Cersei. Two of a kind Jon and Jon. Similar yet distant. One is the king in the north the other his vassal, both are the third of their name but carry less weight with it. Yet in one thing they are surely the same, their swordplay. They dance and slash with their as if it is part of their arm. Jon the king, Jon III Stark is a duel addict, he dueled every great fighter in the north and is making his way south. At his meeting with Cersei he challenged 4 kingsguard and beat 3 of them. The cultural diversity was surprising to say the least, a dothraki, a bearded priest and a southerner. After having fun, King Jon decided he wanted to prolong peace and discussed this iwth the wueen, after she invited him to KL. They also decided all future meetings shall be at the isle of faces. Grey not so joy Greyscale is not a fun disease, Heward himself found this out after contracting it together with his son.. Heward died and Robb, his son, survived. He now wages war on the scales of grey. A lion's lie? Tyrion Lannister in his dying breath commanded Tywin Lannister to fabricate evidence of King Jon' illegitimacy and to spark a great war. Episode 4: Not so successful succession Lady Milei was appointed hand of the queen after Tyrion and his son Tywin, because Cersei educated her and Milei gained trust throughout her upbringing. For Cersei ‘The Good’ such an occasion was a perfect excuse for a feast, sadly Cersei ate some bad pigeon pie and was found dead the next morning. Preston Lannister succeeded her but his was reign was shortly lived… After hosting his great tournament, smashed down the Thorne rebellion and giving Sabrina Tyrell money for her host of mercenaries against the Lord Ronnel Tyrell. He found himself between jaws of Rhaegar the dragon, now the 5 year old Jaime Lannister sits upon the Iron Throne, while Lady Milei, hand of the king rules the realm. The Knightly one Hand of the king Milei was furious when the High Septon decided to not coronate the young king, she called upon her guards and tried to make an arrest. Yet the clever High Septon managed to escape and die peacefully in his own bed while the man they call the ‘Knightly One’ was quickly given the title High Septon for understanding for warfare, yet this didn’t make any difference because his little army was obliterated by the tens of thousand Iron Throne armie, he was then executed by Milei, even though the 5 year old boy king took the blame. After this Milei Martell got an offer from the east, 200 golden crowns for assisting them in a boring trade war thing. The North Meanwhile King Jon III ‘the Gallant’ still roams the realm in search of worthy opponents for his duels. Lord Tully and Lord Arryn died and were succeeded by their heirs, the Tully that grew up together with Jon and the Arryn growing up at Jon as his ward. Swimming lessons with Robb Lord Robb Greyjoy was sailing close to the shores of Braavos and found himself in quite a storm, he went down with his ship, but unlike the ship he returned from the halls of the Drowned God. He then went to Kings Landing to tell his story of epic proportion, yet hand of the king Milei didn’t seem to be impressed by the fantasy stories of Robb. Lurking Lion Tytos II, lord of the Westerlands inherited the lands from his father, who told him tocontinue scheming and causing chaos, he now awaits his chance to spark a war and see the North crumble back to it’s cold earth. Episode 5: Is that... a real lion? King Jaime the boy king has been put under the loop by his vassals. The young king is suspected of being a bastard, a son born of adultery. A great insult to the crown, mainly supported by Lady Melisandre Baratheon who was also rumoured to be the instigator. This was not the only insult Melisandre is throwing at the crown, she also was bashing on the incestuous nature of his parentage, even though that this is widely known throughout the realm. These series of event led to Melisandre becoming furious with the crown and rebels together with many crownlander lords, she and her loyalists (crownlands as well) were crushed by the realm and Melisandre kept in the prison, where she found her end. One of the crown's wards, Martin Seaworth was declared paramount of the stormlands and thus ended the rebellious Baratheon dominion in the stormlands.The lord of wendwater however was more stubborn and the whole of his lands had to be sieged down, many years it took to capture the illustrous lord of wendwater who's name is been kept secret to prevent him from entering history books. Winter visits Lannisport Meanwhile, two Starks died, one died in a very suspicious death, where his bed instantly combusted and exploded, filling the room with blood and fire. The other one was stabbed to death, the murderer confessed that it was Tytos Lannister who hired him. King Jon Stark went furious and marched into Kingslanding demanding justice, the Crown tried to imprison Tytos Lannister who, after a failed arrest, raised his banners against the throne. The starks and their bannermen amassed their great fleet rom white harbour and sailed towards Lannisport where they found a disorganized Westerlander army. They embarked at night and slaughtered the 30,000 westerlanders, while Tytos was captured from Casterly rock by the Crown. The crown delivered Tytos Lannister and his eldest son and daughter to King Jon if king Jon kept the children from harm. King Jon swung ice in a great arc and collected Tytos' head from the mud. He is currently raising the two lannister children with great care. Baratheon's end The chaos led to more crownlanders rebelling, lead by the Cortbrays and his son Torben Langward who holds stokeworth. Probably because of the incest and the young king. After the war Jaime marries one of his cousins, a daughter of Tytos II. Because Mellei Martell was deposed, the lord of the Reach Jonnel the monk was named hand of the king. He managed to beat down the rebellions but died soon after, the new lord of the stormlands succeeding him. Hand of the king Marting Seaworth smashes down another baratheon rebellion and takes stormsend for himself. Episode 6 The Black wolf succeeds the Grey wolf King Jon II ‘the gallant’ is now an old man, grey touching more than just his temples. He prepares himself but mostly the realm for his passing, hetakes his children to his vassals to make sure of a good relation. Merlon Lannister, ward of king Jon along with King Jon’s future heir(s) travel through the kingdom to meet important lords, they travel through snow and river, through mountain and vale but once their journey reaches the Eyrie, theStranger claims King Jon. Jon has sadly been killed by a stone ridge of 4 inch, his foot got stuck and the ground made a nice hole in the front of his head, he does not wake and is carried to a bed in the Eyrie. Merlon is shocked and the↵others can only look in horror how their mentor and leader slowly dies on a bedin the Eyrie. All but one lord, Dywen son of king Jon himself tries to keep his grin from spreading across his face. He realizes all too well that all thiswill be his. Merlon, taken by grief doesn’t realize his horse carries the greatsword Ice and travels back to Casterly Rock. Icey arguments After the King in the North hasruled the lands with a steel hand and a bloody sword for a few months, addictedto his power and authority he realizes he misses something. So he calls hisbanners and his vassals comply reluctantly, knowing fully well that their kingdoes not give an Other’s ass about their men. He marches through the Westerlandssurprisingly easily and takes the Lannister lord by surprise by landing manymen in Lannisport with his great (recently acquired) Manderly fleet. Merlon is ofcourse outraged by this sudden act of hostility and demands an explanation. This goes back and forth until King Dywen makes his threats, having the Lannisterarmies surrounded, Lord Merlon is forced to comply and finally is told that it’sabout Ice. He is furious by Dywen’s rash actions but decides to contain himselffor the sake of his people. Ice is returned and no harm is done, save for King Dywen’sreputation and a few farms and women in Lannisport. The girl Queen was currently busy with her own war and hasn't expressed herself over Dywen’s actions, which were a breach on the Isle of Faces peace pact. The reason could be that she can barely speak complete sentences due to her age and her stutter. Winterhold Since the Manderly's got kicked out by Dywen 'the Blackwolf' they were replaced by one of his bastard sons, he earned his cadet branch through fighting and loyalty. They renamed it to Snow Harbor and Newcastle to Winterhold, the same name as his dynasty's. Dywen died two years later than his son Dywen 'the Kind' making Rickon Stark the new King. Krakens un-leashed Three times a charm. The Greyjoy Dagon revolted against the little girl Queen and bravely won his independence, he now happily causes chaos along shores and finds himself filled with greed as he keeps filling his coffers. He told the two kingdoms that he shall not steal a penny from them, but we all know Ironborn promises usually end up..